


Memorama

by HapinessTime97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapinessTime97/pseuds/HapinessTime97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles y Derek cumplían tres años de casados, pero un accidente provoca una pérdida de memoria, ¿Qué pasará con el feliz matrimonio?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Otra One-Shot medio raro, que lo disfruten

-Te toca-Dijo Stiles

-Espera un segundo-Contestó el moreno

El teléfono de la casa estaba sonando y Derek fue a contestar.

-¿Bueno?-Habló Derek

Stiles continuó con el juego, en la nueva tienda que abrieron cerca de su hogar estaba llena de curiosidades, el dueño era sin dudas la persona más dulce y carismática que pudiera conocer, le enseño un juego muy entretenido, un memorama, siempre hablaba sobre que para que ganes este sencillo juego debes tener activa la mente y tener un memoria estupenda.

-Bien, voy enseguida-Dijo cortando la llamada

-¿Te vas?-Dijo con un puchero el castaño

Derek amaba a su esposo, llevaban tres años de casados y cuatro de novios, no lo dudo en ningún momento al pedirle matrimonio, él es el amor de su vida.

-Si amor, ocurrió un problema en la oficina y necesitan de su contador estrella para resolverlo-Dijo besando el puchero de su esposo.

-No se te olvide la cena de esta noche, ¿Esta bien?-Dijo mirándolo a los ojos con ternura.

Ese brillo especial era el que hacía que todo fuera tan maravilloso, ver amor incondicional en los ojos de su amado era todo para tener una razón para volver a casa.

-Claro que no mi amor-

Al fin, hoy era su aniversario de bodas, cumplían tres años de casados.

El castaño vio como su marido iba a cambiarse a su habitación.

-No muevas el juego, cuando regresemos lo seguiremos, ¿Esta bien?-Comento divertido Derek

-Perfecto-

El castaño dejo las cosas como estaba y se levantó por un vaso con agua, estaba sediento, horas jugando y aun no alcanzaban a terminar ese dichoso juego.

-Te vere en la noche-Dijo Derek al despedirse

-Te amo-Dijo como respuesta Stiles.

-Yo te amo más-Contestó el moreno con una sonrisa.

Stiles dejó ir a su esposo, lo siguió con la mirada, no quería decírselo a Derek pero desde que amaneció había algo en su pecho que decía que algo andaba mal o que algo malo pasaría. 

-Es ridículo, que podría pasar-Dijo con más tranquilidad a si mismo.

*********************

*Hospital de Santa Barbara*

-Hemos hecho el chequeo normal y todo esta en orden-Dijo el doctor.

-Pero lleva tres días sin despertar-Dijo hipando el castaño. 

-Es normal, el cuerpo va curandose poco a poco y para eso se cierra para que las cosas sean más fáciles, ya verá que pronto despertará, no se preocupe tanto-

Al parecer el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar si se cumplió.

Stiles fue al restaurante acordado con su esposo para celebrar su aniversario, todo estaba preparado para decirle la noticia mas importante de toda su existencia. 

Pero espero y espero y Derek nunca llegó, y eso lo preocupo bastante.

En un momento de la noche, durante la espera en el restaurante, recibió un mala noticia que acabaría con destrozar su noche especial, Derek había tenía un accidente en auto al ir de camino a cenar con él y se encontraba en grave estado en el hospital.

Fueron los peores días, Derek estaba en la sala de operaciones cuando el llegó al hospital y al salir el médico encargado le comento que había entrado en una especie de coma por lo que sería puesto en terapia intensiva. 

Ese fue algo que destruyó el corazón de Stiles.

-¿Cómo te encuentras tú?-Comentó el médico. 

Stiles alzó la vista extrañado.

-Bien, hasta ahora todo va bien.

-Toma vitaminas, eso es bueno tanto para ti como para el bebé-

Y esa era la grandiosa noticia, al parecer Stiles era de los pocos hombres afortunados que tenían un útero y gracias a eso podía concebir a un bebé. 

-Lo tomaré en cuenta-Dijo cazquibajo.

-Stiles, esto no es algo que debas tomar en cuenta, esto es importante para la salud de ambos, no la descuides, hazlo por él-Señalo a Derek

Stiles lo miró y luego miró a su esposo, asintiendo rápidamente.

-Lo haré-

*****************

Habían pasado una semana muy dura hasta que al fin, Derek pudo despertar.

-Muy bien, te hare un pequeño examen para ver como estas, ¿Bien?-Explicó el pasante.

-Si-Respondió

El moreno siguio la vista del foco y un ruido detuvo la mano del pasante, la puerte de la habitación se abrió estrepitosamente y por ella entraba un castaño.

-¡Derek!-grito

Y sin pedir permiso de nadie tomó su rostro y lo beso apasionadamente, el moreno le siguió agarrandole de la cintura.

Al despegarse por falta de aire, el moreno miró a Stiles y por alguna razón no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo el moreno.

La cara de felicidad del castaño se borró y una de confusión hizo su entrada.

-¿Qué?-Dijo preocupado.

Derek le soltó y con asco se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Dios, ¿Porqué me besaste?-Dijo con cierto tono de desagrado.

Stiles miró perplejo a su esposo. 

-Soy Stiles, tu esposo...-Dijo despacio.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto esta vez Derek

Stiles no entendía que era lo que pasaba aquí, pensaba que era un tipo de broma al principio pero al ver la nueva cara de su amado se dio cuenta de que era en serio.

-Llamare al médico encargado-anunció el pasante que se quedo atónito ante la situación.

Derek aun no entendía que es lo que pasaba aquí, un hombre desconocido acababa de besarle, por el amor de Dios, un hombre, y encima se hace llamar su esposo, en que dimensión pasa ese tipo de cosas, él casarse con un hombre, eso nunca estuvo entre sus planes.

-Bien Derek, te haremos unos exámenes para ver que es lo que ocurre contigo-Dijo el médico al llegar a la habitación.

******************

-Siento ser yo el que te diga la noticia Stiles pero... Derek sufre de amnesia-Dijo con pesar.

-¿Amnesia?-Dijo sin poder creerlo.

-Si, uno de los lóbulos que se encarga de su memoria fue dañado por el accidente que tuvo y eso le esta ocasionando una pérdida de recuerdos-Explicó. 

Stiles no sabia como reaccionar.

-Y... ¿Los recuperará? -

El médico suspiró.

-No lo sabemos, el cerebro es tan complejo y tan difícil de entender que puede que su memoria regrese pero también puede que la pierda para siempre-Dijo con suavidad.

Stiles comenzó a llorar a mares, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, ¿Porqué justo en su aniversario de bodas ocurrían estas cosas?

-Lo mejor es que regresé a casa contigo para que intentes hacer que recupere su memoria-Señalo el médico.

El castaño asintió y se paró de su silla para regresar a al habíamos de Derek, esperaba que pronto todo volviera a la normalidad.

*********************

Pero no fue así, los días pasaban y las semanas se hacían más largas.

Derek aún no entendía como acabo casándose con un hombre, el nunca había sido gay, y ahora saber que tiene una familia con un hombre es algo que le calló de sorpresa.

Todo fueron discusiones a partir de su regreso a casa, discutían por todo, Derek no entendía lo que pasaba y no cooperaba mientras que Stiles ponía todo de su parte para que Derek fuera capaz de recordar pero no pasaba nada.

Cada día era un infierno para Stiles, ver como poco a poco su pequeña familia se destrozaba era lo peor del mundo, ver como Derek que una vez los miró con amor ahora solo veia caras enojadas y ceños fruncidos y nunca pudo darle la noticia de que esperaba un bebé. 

El tiempo fue pasando y Derek decidió que lo mejor era que se divorciaran, la cosas simplemente no mejoraban, el no recordaba y el estar con un hombre le desagradaba asi que lo mejor para ambos era separarse.

Y con Stiles con el corazón destrozado firmo la documento donde ponía fin a su maravilloso matrimonio.

*******************

Pasaron los años, Derek volvió con su familia, lo cual Stiles nunca había sabido de ella hasta ahorita.

Volvió a su pueblo donde vivían, Stiles quiso arreglar las cosas de nuevo luego de meses de darse cuenta que no podía vivir sin él, hasta que lo vio.

Vio como su maravilloso ex esposo era besado por una mujer, era guapa lo admitía pero aquellla escena no cabía en su cabeza, ver a esa persona que la había amado y prometido que nunca le haría daño lo estaba haciendo y sin más volvió a su casa, solo y con un corazón hecho trizas.

El pasante vio todo lo que el castaño pasó, poco a poco fue conociéndolo y consolandolo, se sorprendió al saber de su embarazo pero eso no impidió que se enamorara de ese pequeño llenó de lunares.

Y Stiles triste y con ayuda de Scott, que era el nombre de ese pasante, salió adelante y lo hizo por él y por su bebé, porque su hijo merecía un familia que la amara y eso le iba a dar y pronto descubrió que Scott era un buen padre y un buen novio.

Pero el dolor que le causó el accidente nadie se lo quitaba... y así el memorama que les fue regalado como algo especial por su aniversario pasó a ser un pedazo de basura que solo traía dolor a su mente.


	2. Pieza de un rompecabezas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El epílogo que prometí, ahora si, este on-shot esta terminado, gracias por leerlo.

Alguna vez sintieron que algo les faltaba en su vida, que por alguna extraña razón sentían que algo faltaba en sus vidas.

Desde que estoy con Paige me he sentido así, cada vez que le veo el rostro recuerdo el del castaño, no puedo evitarlo.

-Derek-Escuché una voz.

Salgo de mi transe y miró la cara de la persona que me habló.

Ahí estaba Stiles, sus increíbles ojos color marrón, su nariz respingada y su millones de lunares por todo su rostro.

-Derek-Repitió esa persona.

De repente el rostro de Stiles fue sustituido por el de Paige.

-¿Me estás escuchando?-Dijo algo molesta.

La miré una vez más y si, al parecer la que me estaba hablando era Paige.

-Si, te estaba prestando atención- respondí

Era invierno, el pueblo estaba lleno de nieve, eso era lo que más me gustaba, ver la nieve caer, tomar una taza de chocolate caliente y estar abrazado de Sti...

¿Qué?

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije?-

Mi mirada se quedo pérdida en un punto del centro comercial, los recuerdos llegaron como flashes que venían de todos lados.

-Argh-Me queje del dolor.

Paige fue hacia mi preocupada, me dolia demasiada la cabeza, era un dolor insoportable.

-Mi sourwolf-Escuché como un eco

El rostro de Stiles aparecía entre mis flashes.

-Acepto ser tu esposo-

Cada recuerdo que tenía aparecía Stiles en el, su luna de miel, sus tantos años de novios, de esposos, sus citas, sus miradas, sus expreciones.

-¿Derek?-Dijo una voz lejana.

Y de repente todo se volvió negro.

*****************

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, no recordaba lo que había pasado, recuerda haber estado con Paige en el centro comercial y de pronto todas las luces se hicieron mas intentensas y...

Stiles

-¡Stiles!-Me levanté de golpe en la cama.

Paige estaba ahí, debido a mi repentino movimiento se desperto.

-¿Estas bien?-Dijo somnolienta y preocupada.

-¿Que ha pasado?-Pregunté.

-Estábamos comprando cuando tu cabeza empezó a dolor y después te desmayaste, llevas dormido dos días no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti-Dijo con lágrimas.

No podía creerlo, dos días inconsciente, es mucho para mi.

Stiles

Una voz hacia eco en mi cerebro.

-Stiles...-repetí.

-¿Quién?-Dijo Paige.

No podía creelo, al fin había recuperado mis recuerdos,  todos y cada uno de ellos.

Dios soy un completo estúpido.

Le grite muchas veces a Stiles, muchas, y él solo había intentado que recupera la memoria, le había golpeado, en que mundo se atrevía a levantarle la mano a su esposo.

-Por Dios-Gimió frustrado.

Tenía que arreglar las cosas, tenía que volver con Stiles, tenia que pedirle perdón por las tantas cosas que le había dicho.

Él de seguro ha de odiarme, le grite millones de palabras hirientes y él solo trataba de ayudar, de recuperar nuestro matrimonio y ahora ya estabamos divorciados.

-No-Dije

Divorciado, divorciado de mi amor, de mi único amor en la vida, no pude haber sido más estúpido.

Tengo que recuperarlo.

-Tengo que hacerlo-Dije seguro.

-¿Hacer que?-Dijo Paige a mi lado.

Paige, Dios, Paige, ella era un sol, era una buena novia pero no me habia dado cuenta del gran parecido a Stiles, no quería lastimarla, había significado tanto para mi en tan poco tiempo.

-Tenemos que hablar-Le dije.

Ella se mostro sorprendida.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Yo...-No sabía que decirle.

-Tu...-

-Tenemos que terminar-Dije de golpe.

-¿Qué?-Dijo sorprendida.

Yo solo suspire.

-Debemos terminar, yo... yo estuve casado hace un tiempo, había teniado un accidente y perdí la memoria pero ahora ya la he recobrado y pienso recuperar a mi ex-esposo-

-¿Ex-esposo?-Dijo con una mueca de desagrado-Eras gay-

-Si y llevaba una maravillosa vida con él-

Paige por poco y vomita en el lugar.

-Me repugnas, ¿Eras un marica?-

La mire mal, no pensé que fuera de esas personas.

-Soy un marica-Dije orgulloso.

Paige agarro su bolso y salió molesta del cuarto azotando la puerta. 

Ahora solo quedaba volver con Stiles y recuperar todo lo que había perdido.

***********************

Regresar a Nueva York fue algo estupendo, repirar los aires de la gran manzana era algo espléndido, ver tantas luces me hacía sentir como en casa.

Lo primero que hare es comprar las rosas rojas que tanto le gustan a Stiles, fueron las flores que le di cuando le pedí matrimonio, compraré unos chocolates grandes como a él tanto le gustan.

-Stiles-Escucho un grito detras de mi.

No hay ningún otro Stiles en el mundo así que supongo que es él.

El día se me hizo añicos cuando volteé, fue como una apuñalada al corazón, fue como si te quitaran el alma, fue realmente difícil de creer.

Cuando volteé vi a un hombre con una bata, este fue el que dijo su nombre junto a mi, se acerco corriendo y lo abrazo y beso en sus labios.

El continuó el beso con tanto gusto, el hombre llevaba rosas rojas en su mano y al separarse, se las dio.

Stiles tenía un brillo enorme al ver las flores, sus flores favoritas, a su lado había un lindo niño, tenía la piel blanca, el cabello negro y los ojos verdes y este le decía papá a Stiles y aquel hombre.

Esa persona por alguna razón se me hacia conocida pero por alguna razón no recordaba quien es.

Mi corazón sintió todo lo que había hecho, si hubiera creido en la palabras de Stiles él no estaría besando a un médico.

Médico...

Era uno de los pasante que me atendió cuando estuve en el hospital.

Maldito...

Pero todo era mi culpa, fue culpa de mi mente por traicionarme de esa manera, por olvidar todo lo importante de mi vida, por quitarme todos los recuerdas que una vez tuve.

Ahora sólo podía quedarme parado con las mismas rosas que ese médico le entrego a Stiles y unos chocolates en la otra mano, viendo como mi ex-esposo había continuado una vida sin mi, besando a un hombre que no fuera yo y teniendo una familia e hijos sin mi.

Me sentía terrible, se sentia como si una parte de ti se perdiera, es como si una pieza de mi rompecabezas faltara y no había manera de recuperarla.


End file.
